


Only if For A Night

by NothingxRemains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Asexual Derek, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Teen Wolf Polyamory Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingxRemains/pseuds/NothingxRemains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[tw poly week - alternate universe + ace character]</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stiles is excited for his twenty first birthday, but even more than that, he's excited to celebrate it with his partners, his pack.</p><p>Also his friends are jerks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only if For A Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not exactly doing the suggestions in order or on the correct days but I'm gonna try and spit out 7 poly fics anyway because I'm in a writing hype, even if they're really short because I have FEELS and its CUTE and poly relationships are just. So. FLUFFY. Also a touch starved Ace!Derek is kinda one of my favorite things.

Stiles was practically vibrating out of his skin, waiting outside his dorm in a fit of nervous excitement. His twenty first birthday was tomorrow, but today was Friday and Allison, Derek, and Scott were supposed to be coming for the weekend to celebrate it with him. It was a five hour commute from their colleges, only half an hour apart. Some of his friends were waiting with him, disbelieving of the fact that Stiles wasn’t single, let alone in a relationship with multiple people. Between the five of his friends standing behind him there was even a betting pool; he was pretty sure that his psychology teacher was even in on it. 

He’d practically bit his nails down to the beds when a familiar sleek black Camaro came veering around the corner. He grinned excitedly and dropped his duffel bag, barely waiting for the car to screech to a stop and the passenger door to open before he was throwing himself at the person stepping out. That person happened to be Scott, who reflexively caught him with a quiet ‘oof’ and laughed into his mouth at his excitement. Scott shuffled them away from the car to close the door, two more opening and closing behind him. He already had his tongue shoved into Stiles’s mouth when a smaller frame plastered behind him, making him spin around and haul Allison up. She locked her legs around his waist and eagerly replaced Scott’s mouth on his, fingers gripping his hair. He felt less edgy already around them, separation anxiety and worries of not being good enough fading. 

He didn’t stay there too long though, released her face with one last wild swipe of tongue that started in her mouth and went half way up her cheek. She made a sound half way between happy and grossed out, sliding off him as he pivoted for the last person. Derek was leaning against the car casually, waiting for him, but Stiles could still see the need there. His eyes were glued to Stiles, body tense and fingers curled into his thighs. Stiles took a second to calm himself, glad he’d gotten a taste of the other two first to calm that desperate edge. He took a deep, steadying breath and held his arms open.

He saw the tightness ease around Derek’s eyes before the man was walking swiftly into his arms, plastering along his front and tucking his face under Stiles’s chin. It wasn’t hard, given that he gained about two inches on him since high school. Allison and Scott crowded in behind him as he peppered kisses wherever he could reach; across Derek’s temple, down the side of his face, the curve of his ear, neck, shoulder. He held the other man back just as tight, petting his hair gently.

“Dude,” someone stage whispered, and all of them save Derek tilted their heads to see who it was. His friends stood clustered together, staring and slack jawed. The only one not surprised was his roommate, Jess, who had been exposed to several emotional phone calls, video chats, and impromptu visits from one of them dropping occasionally. They, of course, won the bet pool, claiming that Stiles did indeed have three partners, one that was older, one that had a tattoo, and one that had both, all of which were smokin’ hot.

Stiles ignored them, leaning against Scott and Allison as Derek slowly relaxed in his arms. Audience be damned, it had been three months since they’d last been in proximity to each other.

Derek dislodged from his throat after a minute, taking one last deep breath before shuffling back a little. A small creamy hand reached over his shoulder to stroke his hair soothingly a couple times before retreating.

“You alright, big guy?” A nod. Stiles beamed. Derek still had issues being tactile with anyone, even their pack. Hugs, holding hands and cheek kisses were acceptable from Allison, but they only did so much for him before he needed Stiles, his primary source of comfort. He took great pride in the fact, even if he did feel guilty being away from home months at a time. Even now, he was still in the middle of the semester.

“Right, well. There will absolutely be all of that for the rest of this weekend, so why don’t we get moving to somewhere we won’t be arrested for public indecency.” The weight on his back disappeared. Allison dived for his duffel and Scott vaulted over the car to the driver’s side. Allison opened the back door for them as Derek dragged Stiles into it.  
“Bye guys!” He waved a hand over his shoulder.

He caught a glimpse of Jess’s smug face, their voice trailing after them before Scott peeled down the street.

 

“Enjoy your birthday, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off song by Florence + The Machine because they only have the weekend together due to college classes. Its more like two-three nights, but close enough.


End file.
